It is not uncommon to couple multiple display devices to a single processor. This arrangement provides a larger display area than can be provided by a single display device. Utilizing multiple display devices can be confusing however, when attempting to locate a display item, such as a mouse cursor. Many users have been observed moving a mouse vigorously (e.g., shaking, wiggling until movement of the display cursor is noticed. This can be frustrating and time consuming. Or they install programs that draw circles or some other pattern to make the mouse easier to see. These techniques utilize pixels which could otherwise be used for rendering other substantive information, thus obscuring the user's view of underlying substantive information. Also, the motion of the cursor can become an annoying distraction when the user is attempting to concentrate on the underlying information being rendered on the display device. Utilizing multiple display devices also can be frustrating when trying to determine which display device is rendering a recently received notification, such as an indication that an email has been received for example. Further, utilizing multiple displays can be especially frustrating when a drop down menu on a display device prevents a user from performing non-menu related operations, and the display cursor is located at a display device other than the display device on which the menu is being rendered. This typically requires the user to first locate the display cursor and move it to the menu, before performing the required menu operations.